everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Lian Hua
"I didn't do it!...Well I kinda snacked a little" - Lian caught eating Hebi Hachibi's sakura mochis. Lian Hua is the daughter of Nezha the Third Lotus Prince. She is a Rebel as she doesn't want to wage a war and cause deaths, even if it is for the greater good. Her weapon is her father's Fire Tipped Spear, she no longer attends Ever After High and is taking refuge in New Troy with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the final battle she settles down in the human world as a botanist, part time artist and part time social security consultant for a government agency. Personality Lian is a relaxed and mellow girl with a laid-back yet rebellious and trickster-like attitude. She is very sweet, kind and non judgemental. She has a bad habit of stealing food and eating it or hiding it in random places in her room. But inside, like most of the Rebels, she struggles with PTSD and Abandoned Child Syndrome, but has a better hold of it than many of her fellow Rebels. Despite all that Lian is very diplomatic and wants to find better ways to solve conflicts, only resorting to violence only when necessary especially in the battles with the dark gods. She often tries her best to not get involved with any clashes with the Royals. She did what she needed to in order to survive and has shown regret for being a thief, but she admits the thrill was fun. Appearance Lian has pale skin, dark blue eyes and blue-black hair which is short like a boy's on the left side but shoulder length on the right side. Her right side is often tied into a loose messy bun at the side of her head with locks of hair still coming out of it. She often wears a dark blue net shirt with a black tube top, black to light blue gradation leggings with her emblem, a blue lotus, on the left side of her leggings, black and blue sneakers, dark grey and blue finger-less gloves, dark grey belts on her arms and waist. For training she wears a black halterneck top, dark blue shorts, a dark grey corset belt and bandages around her arms and legs. In season 2 her outfit changes slightly with a sleeveless poloneck top with a black and blue corset and a dark blue scarf. As an adult, her hair has been cut short and has an undercut on the left side, she wears a black t-shirt with a dark grey hoodie, ripped overall jeans, a pair of glasses and black sneakers. Abilities Lian is a very skilled and avid fighter with high stamina and endurance. She possesses the ability to create and control blue fire and is one of the best when it comes to controlling her powers. She is very skilled in using a spear but only does so when absolutely necessary. Lian is incredibly talented in arranging, breeding and cultivating flowers, this proved useful in her past as she used her skills to create flower displays to distract the people around her before sneaking off to steal. She is also skilled at sneak attacks thanks to her agility and parkour skills and lock picking, this made her one of the most wanted thieves in China. How she fits into her myth One day Nezha was visiting earth when he met and fell in love with a human woman, they got married this resulted in Lian being born to them. Shortly after her birth Nezha took her with him to the heavens and raised her in the Jade Emperor's court. But Lian was half-human so she was bullied and ostracized by the bureaucracy of heaven and was often kicked around by the Jade Emperor's and Nobles' children but Nezha never did anything as he felt it would help her grow stronger. She was also trained to fight from an early age and bested most of the Jade emperor's sons in single combat. One day she was kidnapped by a begrudged Ao Quang whom learned of her existence, she was tortured and many terrible and traumatizing things done to her. She escaped, but with her depression and trauma at its peak, she attempted to kill herself by drinking a celestial poison. Nezha attempted to interfere, telling he's sorry and pouring his heart out, but he was too late as she drank half of the poison and fell from the heavens. Having drank the poison, she became mortal but since she only drank half of it, she still regained her extreme invulnerability, halted aging, fighting abilities and a small amount of her powers which can only allow her to create and control blue fire. She tried to find her mother but found out she was hunted down and killed by Ao Quang. With no where else to go, she became a thief living on the streets, stealing just to survive another day.She often strikes wealthy households, she would pose as a decorator and would wow them with her natural talent, when they are distracted she will strike and steal what ever she could. This made Lian one of the most wanted criminals in China and she lived this way until she was forced to attend EAH. Category:Rebels Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Females Category:Characters